The present application describes systems and techniques relating to configuring a network stack, for example, configuring a network stack used by networking hardware.
Typical hardware accelerated TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) provides a traditional network interface through a network driver and an accelerated TCP/IP interface through a TCP/IP acceleration driver. In the traditional network path, the TCP/IP stack is executed in the kernel of the host operating system (OS). This host OS typically provides a set of commands that can be used to configure the network interface and the host TCP/IP stack. Additionally, the TCP/IP acceleration hardware can be configured by a user changing configuration definitions in a file or fixed memory location.